


don’t panic

by heavenlyy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Claustrophobia, Comforting, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Gay Love, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Ryan has claustrophobia, Ryan is a lil panic attack riddled shit, Shane is a good friend (boyfriend), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyy/pseuds/heavenlyy
Summary: Ryan had gotten drunk and suggested they played 7 Minutes In Heaven, he hadn’t meant for Brent and Sara to take him seriously.





	don’t panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good! Not Edited!

Ryan hated this. He hated this with a passion. Why the hell was he playing-

“Ryan, it was your fucking idea, you moron.” Shane laughed, pulling Ryan out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes flicked Shane off, only to bring more laughter from the elder man’s mouth.

“Shut up, you prick. I was drunk! You think I knew what I was saying?” He exclaimed, cringing as his voice cracked, adding to Shane’s fit of giggles. He shook his head and sighed, reaching out towards the beer bottle that was in front of him.

Across from him was Steven, beside Steven was a girl named Ashley, Sara beside her, Brent beside her, then himself, then Shane on the other side of him. He groaned slightly when Sara smirked at him, her eyes motioning towards the closet. He spun the bottle quickly, closing his eyes and praying it wouldn’t land on-

 

It landed on Shane.

 

Brent cheered, Ashley smirked, and Sara laughed. Ryan felt his cheeks flush and he buried his face in his hands, refusing to move.

“You know, if you don’t wanna move, you and Shane can make out right there.” Steven said with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Ryan shot him a glare and looked up, his head hitting Shane’s outstretched hand, which had been offered to him help up.

“Come on, up you go.” Shane said, tugging the smaller man up. They walked towards the closet, Steven and Brent followed, locking the doors behind Shane and Ryan as they entered.

“So uh....This is...a uh...quite a predicament.” Shane said, a grin spread across his features. Ryan, curled up in the corner, nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts preoccupied.

 

The closet was too small, too dark, there wasn’t enough room, he couldn’t breathe....The walls were closing in....His heart rate picked up, his breath rapid and frantic. He couldn’t-

 

“Hey, you okay?” Shane asked, his hand resting on Ryan’s shoulder. His head jerked up, his eyes wide and full of panic. Shane felt Ryan’s muscles relax a bit under his touch and he smiled, pulling Ryan closer to him.

Ryan let out a choked breath, and Shane felt his shirt becoming wet but he didn’t care, Ryan was more important than his shirt. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead and stood up, still holding onto Ryan. He banged his fist against the door, and felt Ryan wrap his arms around his waist.

The door opened slightly and he pushed it open, walking back over to where they were sitting before, letting Ryan cling to his neck, sitting on his lap.

The rest of the group stared at them, and Shane deadpanned, seemingly unaffected.

“What? Our turns over, someone go.” He spat, and Brent nodded vigorously, spinning the bottle, going off with someone from the group, the door closing behind them.

Ryan pulled away from him, his eyes puffy and red. He sniffled, and offered a watery smile to Shane.

“T-t-thanks S-Shane...” He stumbled, and nuzzled his head into Shane’s neck, feeling safe in his arms.

“No problem Ry, I’m glad you’re safe.” Shane mumbled into Ryan’s hair, pressing another soft kiss on Ryan’s head. Ryan blushed and looked up at him, letting out a happy sigh.

 

Well, that wasn’t SO bad...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are incredibly appreciated and I would love if you told me what you thought of it!


End file.
